youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Monkey
|first = |voice = }} Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Simian Physiology': Green Monkey gained his powers through an accident which gave him enhanced bodily functions and transformed his entire body, thus, making him a superhuman. Unlike a normal human, Green Monkey does not have to maintain a diet or exercise to maintain his physique, instead it is maintained by the serums that gave him these powers in the first place. **'Hyper-accelerated metabolism': After being transformed, the primary ability he gained was to absorb and utilize fats, carbohydrates, essential oils, proteins, vitamins and minerals from supplements at an extraordinary rate. He can digest foods and lose fat faster, although the side-effect of this makes him more hungry. His metabolism also affords him an advanced immune system and slightly superior healing (compared to normal humans). **'Peak Mental Concentration Process': Green Monkey can, at all times, use all of his concentration unlike other humans and meta-humans. This essentially allows him to push beyond both his physical and mental limits. Green Monkey's mind and senses process information at much higher speeds than normal. ***'Photographic Memory': Green Monkey has total recall ability and can remember anything in great detail. **'Slightly Slowed Aging Process': The extensive healthy cells with superior recovery time in his bloody possibly slows his aging process. **'Peak Human Reflexes': Green Monkey's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also slightly superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen **'Peak Human Durability': Green Monkey's body is more resistant to physical injury, to variable degrees, than that of an ordinary human. He seems capable of taking several gunshot and puncture wounds as well as beatings and still stand on his feet; although not without being injured and expressing discomfort. **'Peak Human Stamina': Green Monkey's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him just beyond peak human levels of stamina in all physical activities. **'Enhanced Endurance': He can operate even under conditions where a normal human body would give up. **'Enhanced Dexterity': He can perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a human could do with his hands. **'Enhanced Strength': Green Monkey ever since his transformation, has always possessed some degree of super human strength, as seen during his teens, he was able to lift approximately 950 lbs. However, as an young adult, he was capable of lifting around 1300-1350 lbs. **'Enhanced Agility': Green Monkey's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Speed': Green Monkey has been seen running at speeds greater than 68 miles per hour. **'Superhuman Balance': His sense of equilibrium is on par with high tier metahumans. **'Super Jaw Muscles: Green Monkey has a particularly strong bite force due to his extraordinarily strong jaw muscles and jagged teeth. **'Prehensile Tail': Green Monkey uses his tail to aid his already high natural balance, hold objects, grasp weapons and uses it to swing from either tree to tree or building to building, like a spider-monkey. *'Hex Magic': While Green only began discovering his abilities of using Hex magic a few weeks before his death, he became somewhat adept in using it. Originally, the Hex Magic was not part of his powers, in fact, it was given to him by the same mystical figure that gave Blue Tiger his powers. He could actually use the hex on himself in such a way that it gave him the ability to enchant himself to obtain powers of persuasion as well as seduction. By snapping his fingers, he could make his victims obey him. He also used his magical powers to put curses on whatever he wished. He could curse people with misfortune, sheer bad luck, infertility, ugliness and even death. He also could summon a magical Bō Staff anytime he wanted to. The Bō Staff was apparently virtually indestructible. Sometime before his death, he learned that he could use his hex magic to modify and control the thoughts of people around him. However, due to the rather short period of time he had with his powers, he never became an expert at handling his powers nor knew his upper limits. Abilities *'Skilled Chemist': *'Expert Marksman': *'Excellent Combatant/Martial Artist': *'Sportsmanship''': Weakness Trivia * Green Monkey was intended to be a parody character initially. * As all of you may already have guessed, he is based on Sun Wukong. **Much like Sun Wukong, Green Monkey has both enhanced physical and mystical/magical powers.